Tactimon
Tactimon= |-|Jatetsufuujin-maru Unsealed= Summary Tactimon is a soldier Digimon that possesses a powerful sword called Jatetsufujin-maru. Within the sword it is sealed a sinister power, strong enough to break a star in two, so unsheathe the sword mean the destruction of a star. In addition, Tactimon draw his sword fights without, yet is capable of exhibiting a menacing destructive power. The Jatetsufujin-maru, has such great power, is a sword that can not be handled by anyone. From that point, it is easy enough to understand the true power of Tactimon. Even more than his merit as a soldier, he stands out in the field with strategic plans that can even be classified as "pure genius, as if from a source," so the real credit Tactimon is not physical strength but pure genius. When Tactimon directs an armed the end is already decided, and in fact there is a saying that "victory is already decided before the battle." Because of the various plans that thought, when Tactimon leaves the battlefield you are already guaranteed their full advantage. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C, higher with Jatetsufujin-maru Unsealed Name: Tactimon Origin: Digimon Xros Wars Gender: Male Age: Probably in his late 1000s at the least (on par with Royal Knights in experience) Powers and Abilities: Tactimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect the dead), Energy Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation (Can create destructive shock waves, Can focus energy in his sword and project it towards an enemy, Master Swordsman, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Is made up of countless souls), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can exhale his energy and transfer it to a new body, as such returns to battle many times over), Can create towers that prevent others from passing over inter-universal gaps like the fabric of reality between the Human World and the Digital World, Gravity Manipulation |-|Jatetsufujin-maru Unsealed= Darkness Manipulation, Can negate Regeneration (Mid-Godly. His sword should be equal to Susanoomon's ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. A sword in which not only cut the Dark Area in half, but also defeated Lucemon Falldown Mode. Tactimon's sword is made up of its data), Can kill abstracts |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Is the most powerful of the Three Head Officers, one of which is Lilithmon), higher with Jatetsufujin-maru Unsealed (Jasetsufujin-maru is made of a fragment of Susanoomon's ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. Has enough power to overwhelm more than 3 of the Royal Knights at the same time. Overwhelmed and defeated Shoutmon X7, who was stated by Lilithmon to have far surpassed the power of an average Demon Lord Digimon) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Lilithmon and the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Striking Strength: ''' '''Complex Multiversal, higher with Jatetsufujin-maru Unsealed Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Tanked hits from the likes of the Royal Knights and Shoutmon X7) Stamina: Extremely High, can duel powerful opponents like Omegamon and Ulforceveedramon for long periods of time. Range: Several meters with his sword, Several dozen meters with projectiles, several kilometers with earthquakes Standard Equipment: His sword Jatsetsufujinmaru (Snake Sealed In a Sword by God in Iron) Intelligence: Tactimon is considered to be one of the greatest commanders and tacticians amongst Digimon, so much so that it is thought that even the largest-scale battles are already decided when Tactimon is at the helm, even when compared to the Royal Knights' tactician Leopardmon. He is also incredibly skilled with a blade, being able to match experienced swordsmen like Omegamon and Ulforceveedramon on even ground and easily overwhelmed Team Xros Heart in their first encounter. It is noted by official sources that his ingenuity is so amazing, that he wins battles even before the battle begins. Weaknesses: He keeps Jasetsufujinmaru sealed, limiting his power until he feels he has found a worthy opponent Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Earth Shaker (壱の太刀 Ichi-no-Tachi, lit. "First Tachi"): Stabs the ground once with the Sword of Storms, generating an earthquake. * Tectonic Tremor (弐の太刀 Ni-no-Tachi, lit. "Second Tachi"): Stabs the ground twice with the Sword of Storms, awakening one hundred dead warriors. * Earth Hammer (参の太刀 San-no-Tachi, lit. "Third Tachi"): Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, collapsing the surrounding land with a shock wave. * San-no-Tachi Kai: Chitsuikaku (三の太刀・改・地鎚閣 lit. "Third Tachi Revision: Earth-Hammering Tower"): Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, exploding the surrounding land. * Ultimate Tactic (死の太刀 Shi-no-Tachi, lit. "Death Tachi"): Coalesces all of his energy into the Sword of Storms and slashes downward. * Go-no-Tachi: Goryounaku (悟の太刀・五稜郭 lit. "Englightenment Tachi: Five-sided Fortification"): Slashes with the Sword of Storms five times, generating deadly shockwaves. * Mu-no-Tachi: Rikudourin'ne (無の太刀・六道輪廻? lit. "Nothingness Tachi: Six-realms Saṃsāra"): Slashes with the Sword of Storms six times, generating a massive vortex. * Primary Tactic (タネガシマ Tanegashima): Flips the gun-muzzles on his back at the opponent, then fires an immense destructive blast. * Penetrating Blast (鬼神突 Kishintotsu, lit. "Wild God's Thrust"): Thrusts the Sword of Storms at the opponent with incredible force. * Hoshiwari (星割り lit. "Star Splitter") * Tenshukaku (天守閣? lit. "Castle Keep"): Thrusts the Sword of Storms into the ground, creating a small mountain range Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Antagonists Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Samurai Category:Vibration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users